Where dwell the brave at heart
by mstingwray
Summary: It's Remus' first day at Hogwarts and he worries about not fitting in. He was anything but brave... though wished to dwell with the brave at heart. Written for The First Day Of School Contest. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter series, any of its characters, settings, ideas, plotlines or other such things. All of this belongs to the AMAZING J.K. Rowling!**

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

I subconsciously began rubbing the scar on my face, blood rushing to my cheeks. I had never been so embarrassed in my life! Not when I had almost bitten my mother, not when I had walked down a Muggle street in my wizard robes... not even when I had refused to take flying lessons from my father. We hadn't even arrived at Hogwarts and already I was the laughing stock of the school. It was foolish of me to think that I could ever fit in, that anybody would ever hang out with a freak like me. Werewolves don't have friends; they never have and never will. I would forever be a social misfit.

The boat was swaying backwards and forwards, making me feel a little uneasy. It was as if my stomach was taunting me, somersaulting and churning. I emptied a puddle of water from my boots, wringing the excess water from my robes. I shouldn't have made such a fuss, it wasn't as if the giant squid had eaten me... just attempted to drown me. No big deal!

A fifth year boy on my boat was laughing uncontrollably, his booming voice echoing across the lake. A few of his friends seemed to be attempting to calm him, sending sympathetic glances in my direction. I couldn't help but stare down at my feet, so unbelievable embarrassed by my actions. If only I hadn't screamed, if only that twat hadn't tipped the boat.

James Potter had seemed alright on the train, even sitting with me in my compartment. He and another young boy had sat with me the entire ride over. For a moment I had thought we'd become friends, that maybe they wouldn't have to find out about my being a werewolf. Funny how you can misjudge people like that. It wasn't as if my kind deserved to have friends anyways. I'd only end up hurting them.

Wallowing in self-pity seemed to be something I did rather often; my mum had enrolled me in a Muggle school when I was younger, my first ever friend being a young blonde haired boy named Eric. He and I spent most lunchtimes in the library, drawing and reading books. Books were my only escape.

Up until recently I had planned on becoming an author, only changing my mind once I realized how hard it was to formulate ideas. I had, on several occasions, considered writing a book about being a werewolf. Perhaps one day I would.

I wasn't quite sure as to how I was the only person to fall into the lake, the entire boat seemed to have tipped. Perhaps some of the older students had used magic, perhaps I was simply uncoordinated.

James was apologizing profusely, attempting to withhold laughter. He swore it had been an accident, sworn that he hadn't meant for the boat to tip as much as it did. I wanted to believe him, I truly did. Unfortunately experience persuaded me otherwise. Everything about him screamed JERK!

Sirius Black, a supposed friend of James, had pulled me from the water. He too was soaking wet, shaking water from his hair like a stray dog. He was laughing rather manically, tears streaming down his face. His robes were ruined, absolutely riddled with mud. He didn't seem half bad, regardless of his heritage. Everyone knew that the Black's were bad news, nothing but pureblood loving criminals. My dad had warned me about his father once, about how his kind treated 'half breeds'. Perhaps it was wrong of me to judge Sirius so early on, he mightn't have taken after his family. I was in no position to succumb to stereotypes now was i?

"Thanks for saving me" I mumbled, still looking down at my feel.

He slapped me on the back, erupting into a fresh fit of laugher.

"No worries mate" he barked, smiling wider than he had before.

Sirius seemed so unnaturally elegant, emitting an aurora of perfection even whilst soaking wet. James seemed the type of person that everyone flocked to, arrogant and self-absorbed.

I smiled up at him, finally making eye contact. The fifth years on the boat were sniggering, obviously trying their hardest not to laugh along with Sirius. Before I even realized what I was doing, I too began smiling. In fact, I was grinning like an outright idiot.

As the boat drew neared to the shore, Sirius and I had begun a rather heated conversation about Quidditch, I had never been much of a fan but wasn't in any position to pass up an opportunity to make friends. Sirius' father didn't approve of his going to games, claiming he wasn't to mingle with the 'mudbloods'. Sirius and I seemed to share a mutual hate of purists, the only difference being that he lived with them.

I resisted the urge to push James Potter into the lake as we began docking. Sirius seemed to have much the same idea as I. The only difference being that he had actually acted upon the impulse. The lake was rather shallow by the docks, James landing knee deep in the water. His robes had successfully been coated with mud, the foul smelling slush clinging to his trousers. I snorted into my hands and moved Sirius away from the water before James was able to pull him in.

Cupping his hands, James splashed Sirius and myself, unintentionally spraying everyone in the vicinity. A few of the sixth years looked a little ticked off, not we had been bothered by it at the time. Sirius raised his eyebrow at me before running after James, wading into the water.

I wasn't exactly too keen on getting in trouble and opted to wait for the boys back at the docks. The rest of the first years were already making their way towards the castle, blissfully unaware that we were not among them. Realizing that neither James nor Sirius had any intention of coming back soon, I jumped in after them, not wanting to be left behind. We spent quite a while in the muddy water, splashing around like madmen.

James had whined the entire way back to the castle, not overly happy about having to end the water fight. Sirius ran ahead, occasionally glancing back at James and myself.

We had eventually caught up with the rest of the students, following them into the castle. Muddy footprints marked out our journey, the trail zigzagging across the newly cleaned floor. I cringed a little, realizing we would probably be forced to clean it up later.

A group of fifth year students glared at us as they passed, seeming particularly unimpressed by Sirius. A blonde haired boy rolled his eyes in our direction, Sirius responding by poking his tongue out.

"You best watch yourself boys!" he spat, glaring threateningly at us.

Sirius scoffed and followed the group into the great hall. The first years had assembled at the front of the room, readily waiting sorting. I was a little unnerved, not quite understanding what had just happened.

"That's Loony Lucius," Sirius explained "he's going out with my rat of a cousin."

I smiled at him, not fully understanding the dynamics of his family.

"Cissy is horrid, absolutely vile!"

I raised my eyebrow at him, not realizing he was now speaking of his cousin.

"My whole family is a bunch of lunatics," he said "right ready to be admitted into St Mungo's insanity ward if you ask me!"

Professor McGonagall was glaring at us from across the room, obviously unimpressed by our talking and state of our school robes.

"My cousin Andy and I are the only sane ones if you ask me!" he said, motioning towards a dark haired girl at the Slytherin table. Andy's robes were immaculately pressed and fell perfectly off her frame. It seemed that everyone within the black family was as clean cut as each other.

Dumbledore gave a short speech before pulling a tattered hat from his robes. Funnily enough, the witches hat began to huff and mumble, readying itself for song.

_Be tall or short, be fat or thin,  
>Do no I judge, but what's within.<br>Be sly or skilled, or swank or smart,  
>But do I read from in your heart<br>_

_Be Hufflepuff, be kind in soul,  
>Be loyal, caring, kind and whole.<br>Modest, fair, forever doting,  
>Badger types shalt not be gloating.<em>

_Be Ravenclaw, be firm of mind,  
>Be Gifted, bright and wit inclined.<br>Skillful, wise and truly able  
>Blue and bronze shalt be thine label<em>

_Be Slytherin, be true of self,  
>Be cunning, quick and full of stealth.<br>Resourceful, pure, sly and strong,  
>Be Serpents cell where you belong.<em>

_Be Gryffindor, be brave of heart,  
>Be daring, fearless, bold and smart.<br>Reckless, hasty, carless, rash,  
>Be red and gold, be gaunt and brash.<em>

_Do not think I can be fooled,  
>Or tricked, deceived or overruled.<br>My judgment real, my judgment true,  
>One day a year, then bid adieu.<em>

A young boy by the name of Gerkly Adams was the first to be sorted, the muggleborn wizard fortunately not being sorted into Slytherin.

"Ariel, Feliver"

A rather plump boy walked towards the front of the room, the sorting hat being placed on his head.

"Bet you one hundred gallon's he'll be placed in Slytherin." Sirius whispered.

I nudged him in the ribs, willing him to be quiet.

Sure enough, Feliver was sorted into Slytherin, the entirety of his new house erupting into applause.

"How'd you know?" I pestered, truly interested in the answer.

Sirius shrugged, "his parents are friends of my parents... it was safe to assume!"

I smirked, once again turning towards the front of the hall.

"Black, Sirius"

James patted Sirius on the back, scooting a little closer to me.

"I hope he doesn't get sorted into Slytherin" I whispered.

James nodded "He'd better not be!"

The hall fell silent for a moment, every child in the room awaiting the hat's announcement. It had come as a surprise to all who knew the black family, generally they were sorted immediately. Lucius Malfoy was frowning, obviously appalled by the fact that the hat was having such a difficult time placing him.

'Scum' I saw him mutter.

James looked over at me, eyes wide in fear. The Potters had always been sorted into Gryffindor, James had obviously hoped his new friend would be joining him.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I looked over at Sirius, the Gryffindor house exploding into crazed cheer. The black haired child skipped towards the table, sitting down next to a second year boy. He spent the rest of the ceremony pulling faces at James and I.

Waiting for my named to be called seemed to take an eternity, seeming as both Sirius and James were headed for Gryffindor. I'd wanted nothing more than to join them, to be given the opportunity to make REAL friends. I knew better than to think I was to be placed in Gryffindor, realizing that I was more suited to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

"Lupin, Remus"

James shoved me forward, wishing me luck.

The hat smelled musky and old, the frayed rim sitting comfortably atop my head.

_Hmmmmmm _it mused _What have we here?_

Answering the hat seemed pointless and rather stupid, I was destined for Ravenclaw, there was no use denying it.

_Never have I seen a more intelligent boy! Not since Dumbledore I swear!_

Professor Dumbledore was the most talented wizard of all time, rivaled only by Merlin.

_You and he are quite similar... I had a hard time placing him too!_

I rolled my eyes, finally deciding to answer the hat.

'_**Just put me in Ravenclaw and be done with it!'**_I huffed '_**There's no use prolonging it!**_**'**

All was silent for a moment

_But you see my boy, you are much more suited to another house... a more gallant house. You see, you are far more suited to-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius jumped up from his seat, performing what could only be described as a victory dance. He and I sat beside one another, saving a seat for James. A few students had been sorted into Gryffindor since, neither I nor Sirius allowing them to sit with us.

"Pettigrew, Peter"

Sirius snorted, hinting that the boy was of pureblood heritage. Sirius seemed rather shocked when the hat sorted him into Gryffindor.

"Potter, James"

Sirius glanced over at me before turning his attention back to James. The hat barely touched the boys head before sorting him in Gryffindor, not that it had come as any surprise.

James ran over to meet us, an unbelievable large smile plastered on his face.

"Can you believe it?" he asked

Both Sirius and I shook our heads and began piling our plates with food. Being a werewolf, I was hungry most of the time. Chicken legs, potato salad, corn cobs and beans exploded from my plate, my fork barely reaching my mouth before returning for a second helping. James too was eating like a pig, the only one of us seeming to have any manners being Sirius.

Professor McGonagall appeared behind us, removing reminisce of dirt from our clothes. She hardly spoke a word to us, simply demanding that we refrain from trudging mud through her halls again.

Sirius cut his food into bite sized, even going as far as to use a napkin. He would hold the cutlery as if it were made of glass and somehow went without a second helping. It seemed that his family had trained him a little too well.

James was on my good side again, regardless of his poor manners. It seemed as if he were unable to chew with his mouth closed. I couldn't help but wonder how I looked whilst I ate... considering that I barely took notice myself.

After tea we were led to our dormitories, a large portrait being the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. To say that the common room was large would be an understatement. To say that the dormitories were immaculate would hardly do them justice.

James ran into one of the smallest dormitories, two bunk beds being set up on both sides of the room. Trunks were laid neatly at the foot of each bed, a shared wardrobe being placed on the far side of the room. Red and gold banners littered the area, even the curtains being designed accordingly. Deciding that I would much rather a bottom bunk, I threw my luggage onto the closest mattress and began unpacking. James took the bed above mine, Sirius taking the other top bunk.

Peter Petigrew had been kicked out of every other dorm in the commonroom, meaning he had opted to share with us. Sirius seemed a little sour but neither James nor myself cared in the slightest. So long as I was sharing a room with James and Sirius, I didn't care who else was here.

My mother had packed my bags and hence everything was neatly stacked, looking over at James' bags I realized he had not been extended the same pleasantry. His clothes were simply thrown atop his school books, toiletries littered all over the place. He would be lucky to have found his toothbrush by tonight.

After changing into my pajamas Peter, Sirius and I helped James unpack his things, Sirius using a simple sorting charm to organize his things.

The four of us stayed up all night talking, fully aware that we would need to attend classes first thing the next morning. For the first time in my life I felt accepted, I felt as if I truly belonged. I knew that my happiness would be short lived but was simply content in this moment.

Tomorrow I would visit Dumbledore and speak of my arrangements for this month's full moon, tonight, I would celebrate.

I was a Gryffindor.


End file.
